Her Eyes
by pinkconchshell
Summary: Chad's having a hard time concentrating on his reflection during an argument with Sonny. Cute and fluffy, flames welcomed.


Her Eyes

What? I like the show, okay, and I think Sonny and Chad are really cute together! Plus, Sterling Knight is hot. Sometimes. Anyway, I don't own anything, if I did, then Demi Lovato would have red hair by now. Don't ask.

******************************

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

She huffed angrily, and stepped closer to him, folding her arms and frowning. He willed her to come nearer, not because she smelled nice or anything, but he hadn't checked his hair in _fifteen_ minutes and he was starting to get nervous.

"You're so immature, Chad. Why can't you just admit that it was you who posted that video of Grady peeing out the window on YouTube?"

"Oh, you saw it?"

"How could I not see it? I got it forwarded to me about sixteen times!" She scowled cutely, apparently remembering. "But that's not important right now! You just admitted that it was you!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

As they bantered back and forth, Chad found himself becoming more and more restless. If only he could get just a bit closer to Sonny's face and finally check his reflection. There weren't any mirrors nearby, and the closest one was in the girl's bathroom, just down the hall. For now, Sonny's big, bright, shiny, reflective brown eyes would just have to do.

"…and you waste your time on all these stupid pranks, it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend!"

Woah, woah, woah. Back up. What did the girl just say?

"You think I can't get a girlfriend? Is that it, Sonny?" He leaned down, pretending to glare in her face. There! His reflection was beautifully angry in her deep brown eyes.

"Yeah!" She replied, placing her hands on her hips and tossing her hair back so that it caught the light. Her lips were pursed and her brow was furrowed, and he wondered if she was trying to check her reflection in his eyes as well.

She continued on: "You haven't dated a single girl since I came to So Random, and as far as I'm concerned, you never will."

He was admiring the way the golden specks around the rim of her irises were catching the light and making his skin glow. It occurred to him that he should probably respond instead of just standing there, staring into her eyes. At his reflection. In her eyes.

He scoffed at her. "I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Girls all over the world happen to worship me to the point of stalker-ness. I can land any chick I want."

She rolled her eyes, distracting him for a moment by the way the light brown shade seemed to brighten suddenly when she glanced at the florescent bulbs above them. They reminded him of polished mahogany in the sun, or dark caramel candies, or smooth, rich, mild chocolate kisses…he shook his head. _Stop it,_ he told himself.

"So we're chicks, now, huh?" Her voice reached his ears, and he pulled himself together.

He shrugged. "You were always chicks."

Her mouth fell open in angry protest. "I don't know what your stalkers see in you." She shook her head.

"They think I'm gorgeous is what it is." He flipped his hair in mock impersonation of a model, and was slightly disappointed that she'd averted her eyes and was glaring irritably at a giant poster of him. He sensed a weakening in her angry demeanor, and that usually led to the end of the fight. He was _not_ done with her yet, he still had to check his eyebrows and nostrils. So, in desperation, he said the only thing he could think of to make her angrier.

"And I know you do too, Sonny."

It worked. Her eyes grew wide and bright, and she set her jaw out in a what-did-you-just-say kind of way. He noticed that when she was agitated, the front corners of her eyes would crinkle up in an extremely cute way and the golden-brown color would darken, like a shadow had passed over them.

"I do NOT think you're gorgeous, Chad Dylan Cooper!" She shouted in her high, squeaky, in-denial voice. "I think you're arrogant, immature, stupid, vain, annoying, and the worst actor in the world!"

Oh, no she didn't. He was momentarily distracted by the glint that sparked somewhere deep in those honey-brown dephths, but then his face swam into focus, and he was relieved to see that his eyebrows were just as perfect as they usually were. His nose was harder to see, though, so he leaned forward so that his features shone distinct in her chocolate hazelnut orbs,

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?" The fact that he used this line whenever he couldn't think of a good comeback didn't register in his mind at all. She had tilted her head to a window, and the sun in her eyes was dazzling. They looked like polished cherry wood, and her golden specks were glittering. He had never fully appreciated how pretty her eye color was, since his surpassed anyone's by far.

"Yes. I do. Really." She stated this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and didn't know why he was even bothering to ask. At that moment, however, he causht sight of his nose and smiled, satisfied. There wasn't so much as a bump on it, had his nostrils were absolutely shapely. His inspection was over. Chad took one last look into her large, brown, soulful eyes and would have probably stayed there if she hadn't turned her head.

"Well bye, it was nice talking to you!" Sonny waved at him and spun around, walking over to the So Random set next door.

He watched her long brown hair swing as she walked, and felt strangely disappointed at the all-too-soon departure of her bright brown orbs. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Get a grip, man," he mumbled to himself as he made his way back to Makenzie Falls. However, hard as he tried, he couldn't get her gleaming chocolate eyes out of his mind. He glanced over at the So random wing and his brow furrowed.

He couldn't decide which was more beautiful; his eyes, or Sonny's.

Fin

There you go, short and sweet. I think I captured Chad's character really well, don't you? Well, anyway, I just want you to know something: you are the most marvelous, magnificent, gorgeous, lovely, amazing creature I have ever had the privilege to encounter, and the review button is right there! ^^


End file.
